


Running Out of Time

by MobiAblackout



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M, Slow Burn, War, Warring States Period (Naruto), no beta we die like izuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobiAblackout/pseuds/MobiAblackout
Summary: Izuna's death leads to Madara making a rash decision in the midst of grief and anger.(Never-ending war between the two clans renew.)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	1. Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to divergence the canon heavily from the start so be aware.
> 
> Again it's not beta'ed so there's going to be some mistakes.

The way back to the Senju compound after spilling the blood of his rival, Tobirama was tense, the way Hashirama's chakra is leaking and swirling with rage and disappointment as he follows him to the main office is distressing his oversensitive sense and making him shiver from head to toe, covering him with cold sweat. 

Tobirama doesn't even move farther than the entrance of the Senju's main office, too rigid to make another step toward his own brother, he never felt Hashirama this furious, although he should have seen this coming, again Tobirama is still shocked at how his sword went right through Izuna, at himself succeeding leaving that fetal gash which nobody but his brother can heal, considering the way he tore several of the Uchiha heir's vital organs.

"Tobirama," Hashirama sighs with disappointment, "what have you done!" 

The way Hashirama shouts makes him take a step back only to be stopped with his armor hitting the wooden wall, the best choice at this point is to shut his mouth since talking won't do any good for him, even if he tried his mouth feels dry and his head is empty, incapable of forming a sentence to defend his irreversible action. 

"I hope you understand the consequences of your action, Tobirama," this time Hashirama's voice is more controlled, his chakra is becoming more intertwined with desperation and frustration. "Of course you know, you are a genius after all!" he chokes on the last word, voice shaking, (it's the first time his own brother bitterly mentions his intelligence, one of his few traits that the other often cherishes.) 

Tobirama can't bring himself to look up, staring at the floor without blinking, mind racing, hiraishin was a desperation move to protect himself, he thought Izuna would be able to dodge his sword but his nemesis was suspiciously slower than usual, but it's not the time to dwell on his recent battle. "Brother..."

"No, I don't wanna hear one word from you." Hashirama sounds tired more than anything now sitting behind the table with his dusty armor, his red plots are never bloody, unlike his blue ones. When Tobirama looks up slowly he finds Hashirama facing away from him."l already know what you are going to say," his wrath gradually turning into rue, like he is the one on the verge of losing a brother instead of Madara and it hurts, it burns the younger Senju inside-out, (Hashirama is losing his childhood dream of peace, the dream that bond him with Madara, forever.) "It doesn't matter anymore, but I don't understand, why Madara turned down my help when he knows it's the only way, even if he thinks it would put them in danger." 

"It was his brother's wish, probably the last," he whispers to himself not being sure if the other wants his opinion or Hashirama is just taking his frustration on him. 

This time his brother looks up and for the first time that day their eyes lock, he can already see those warm brown eyes are losing their shine, it feels so wrong "What did you say?" his brother demands with a curious tone. 

"It was Izuna's last wish, Madara won't put us above his clan, more importantly, his last remaining brother," unlike you, he won't put Izuna above his once best friend, is left unsaid between them. The more he speaks the more confidence he gains, the tension of the battle and his action's shock slowly leaving his body. "Madara might try and find some other healer." 

Hashirama doesn't look convinced, but he's considering his words with wide eyes, knowing what he says still matters making him hopeful something that he quickly suppresses, "But not letting me doing it is just as bad, don't you think Tobirama, it's unlike Madara, I know him, his brother's life should worth more than those demands." 

Perhaps, Tobirama is willing to admit the man is right for the first time but there are so many things involved with this, maybe Madara really doesn't trust the Senju head and it's not just Izuna's words that stop him from seeking their Iryō Ninjutsu. 

"We don't know for sure, but look at it this way with Izuna gone we have technically won the war Anija, Madara is left with no choice but to accept a ceasefire." Maybe it's the first time that he is the one being optimistic between the two of them, yet it's the only realistic and least destructive choice the Uchiha clan has, however, a ceasefire is far from Hashirama's peace. 

It's like his input made Hashirama's fury toward him raise again, "I want to be alone, Tobirama." His brother groans, making it obvious he's neither needed nor wanted right now. 

Once in his room without getting rid of the armor, he expands his senses to the Uchiha compound, finding Izuna's too familiar chakra is not difficult. The man is still alive but slowly fading, if he considerate enough he can feel his rival chakra being overly dismay and dismal, there is something vicious about it too and it's rapidly becoming weaker and weaker, he should feel triumphant, after all, he finally bested his nemesis, but depression and grief are creeping through his heart and the worms are nibbling at his guts.

Close to Izuna, Madara's chakra only displays indignation, he doesn't know how much time he spends closely observing them, not knowing what to do and being helpless at the same time is not the combination of feelings that he wants to ever deal with, he likes to solve problems, and this is a glaring one. Tobirama feels trapped, there is not even one logical way to tackle this without doing something overly drastic, he feels Madara's angry swirling chakra become more mournful, and then one of the two of the chakras at his rage fade forever, it's like it's never been there and his senses are confused, not knowing its Madara's or himself that is experiencing the shocking amount of sorrow, but Madara's grief is so much stronger and quickly becoming aggressive, whatever happened between the moment of Izuna's death and the moment the Uchiha start bustle and hustle leaves him with no time to feel the choking guilt and depression. It's like their enemy clan is getting ready for war. 

Tobirama's eyes snap open, he should warn Hashirama and his clan, this is the exact opposite of what he thought would happen and exactly what Hashirama predicted, it's like his brother is always right, the dream of peace never seemed so far away and it's all his fault.


	2. Heartless

Tobirama rushed out of his room only to be welcomed by the moon shining over the compound and everything safe and sound, a voice inside of him makes the young Senju take a good look around to memorize this since he can already smell the battlefield from this far, something is coming and Tobirama is already tasting the bitter ash of War. 

There's so little time for the young man to appreciate this brief peace, hurriedly bursting into Hashirama's room finding the man already out of armor and on his futon, it breaks his heart to disturb his resting brother but the enemy is already getting ready, the coming chakra from the Uchiha is distressed, he can tell most of them are reluctant to go to war only after several hours, despite that Tobirama takes his sweet time to look at the sleeping figure in front of him, long silky brown hair spilling all over his brother's relaxed face, void of any conflict he went through in last few hours.

"Anija, wake up," he tries to be gentle for the first time, but Hashirama is a heavy sleeper and right now the man is sleeping like a baby, "Wake up." he shakes the brunette slightly.

"Tobi," his brother whimpers, probably half-asleep, Tobirama's heart is clenching already "What do you want?"

"It's the Uchiha, they are getting ready to attack, not moving toward the battlefield yet," he informs the clan head, waiting for him to digest the news.

Hashirama blinks a few times, his eyes finally snap open and fix on him, bolting upward like he got hit by a Raiton jutsu."Are you sure!" Hashirama sounds out of breath looking at him like a plotting bastard, it hurts to know he lost the trust of the closest person to him, but before he could open his mouth, the other interrupts him. "I knew this would happen." the wail makes him crying, tears already forming in his brother's eyes. Tobirama is choking on guilt and shame. 

"There's no time for us to waste we should inform the others." he's a hypocrite. 

. 

It doesn't take much time for their shinobi to get ready, unlike him most of them were out of armor but Tobirama feels like only a few minutes have passed since they came back from the last battle, the people are reluctant to war, but Madara is urging the Uchiha and they are making their way toward-

They are heading toward the Riverbank, not the usual battleground that has been used for generations for the war between Uchiha and Senju. 

Hashirama looks even more heartbroken when he fills him in the information, that place is holy for his brother, a symbol of peace that is going to be destroyed with war, but Tobirama is hopeful, river means water and he can easily take advantage of that, sentiment made Madara making a rash decision, it's only going to benefit him, on the other hand, its night and only moonlight is illuminating their way, sharingan is going to assist the Uchiha massively. 

His body is getting battle-ready on the way, not knowing what to expect now that Izuna isn't there to fight him, perhaps there was some familiarity and comfort in knowing what is to come every time he fought on the frontline, this time his stomach is turning and his heart is in his throat like a child getting ready for his first real battle. 

The way to the river is filled with eery silence but as soon as the two clans rich one another battle cry is the only thing for him to hear, the Senju heir can taste Madara's killing intent when the man catches a glimpse of him, the madman sprints toward him and he's fast. Tobirama's pounding heart rushes the blood under his skin and his ears start ringing, the only thing he heard before that was Hashirama's brawl, urging him to run. He doesn't want to, no, he won't leave his brother alone for Madara to slaughter only to get to him. If Madara is thirsty for his blood, Tobirama is ready to face the consequences of his action. 

Only then he realizes the wound that Izuna left on his side, and it's leaking heavily, before he can even take a step the two clan heads are involved, there is no trace of their usual glorified sparring, Madara is going full force and Hashirama is doing anything to stop him from getting to his only brother, but standing there to watch is far from what he's going to do, bleeding or not, he forms the familiar hand seals quickly, easily getting rid of Madara's Katon with the water dragon. 

"Tobirama, stay back, it's a command!" Hashirama's tone is firm and full of leadership, void of any sentiment, as much as the younger Senju want to fight, he never disobeyed Hashirama, he never will. 

He's still alert for an Uchiha to make a move on him, someone close to Izuna who had strong ties with his nemesis, cousins, friends, or a lover but no one even looks his way, all the Uchihas are already involved with the enemy clan, they are fighting more fiercely but the Senjus are better rested. 

The limpid water of the river is slowly being corrupted by the spilled blood, turning as red as sharingan, it's downright barbaric, Tobirama feels at fault here, the reason for every wound, every lost limb, every single drop of the blood of his kin and the enemy. 

The Senju heir gets involved with the battles only to defend his kin and try to stop the Uchiha without killing them, using his hiraishin, trying to finesse his technique in using his flashy new seal. 

Tobirama doesn't know what to think when he hears his brother calling for the retreat but like a good soldier, he obeys and let relief watch over him. 

Madara is stronger than ever and if the two former friends go full force at each other until the death Tobirama doesn't have a clue who would be victorious. 

. 

Hashirama knows if Tobirama gets involved with this battle he only would fuel Madara's anger, and his former friend is stronger than ever, his chakra feels darker than usual and the killing instant is filling the air, during the battle that doesn't have a trace of their healthy rivalry, Hashirama tries to stop Madara trashing around, to talk to him, and finally they settle at somewhere in the forest over Senju side, having a staredown, Hashirama is glancing back and forth between those three tomoes and over the man's shoulder. 

"Madara, this is not the way to go about this, this is between me and you, why are you getting our clan involved?" He cries but Madara is yet to make a noise. Instead, the pattern of the eyes changes to an unfamiliar one, he refuses to look but curiosity gets better of him and Hashirama peeks at them. Somehow Izuna's Sharingan pattern merged with Madara's, it's like those eyes are answering his question, Tobirama landed that fatal wound on the battlefield. 

"What does it take for you to end this war?" He tries again, even if the situation is impossible as it is, he won't give up on their dream, especially not here, the place the two understood each other and formed a beautiful friendship. 

Madara became faster and he is unleashing his hidden strength, however, he can tell Madara is still holding back. "Madara answer me, this way you are no better than our ancestors." 

That gets the other's attention quickly. "If you want an answer I'll give you one, but you are not going to like it." 

So there is a way, that already fills his heart with hope. "Whatever it is, is better than this agony." He shouts back, pointing at the spilling blood and clashing jutsus over at the riverbank. 

"The only way to gain my trust again is to either kill your brother or let me kill that bastard." 

Both options send a shiver through his body, he is left conflicted and indecisive, there is no way he would kill his one and only brother, on the other hand, he won't let Madara fight him either, what kind of human does that. 

"You didn't like them, did you? old friend." Madara radiating, smirking like a madman. "Only ending the life of that demon would bring peace to me and my brother's soul." 

"I want time to make a decision, Madara," He finally finds an answer to get out of this sticky situation, but there is no telling how much time he can buy with his excuses. 

"How can I trust you or your demon of a brother, Hashirama?" Madara groans, every word dripping venom and spite as his sharingan swirl impossibly fast.

"I believe you had enough time with your brother to share the last few words and moments with him," Hashirama for all his stupidity is a master in twisting words and manipulation. "I believe I deserve the same treatment if you want us to be equal again." 

"Only till sunset. I see you here, old friend." Madara retread back to the other side of the river staring at him, waiting for Hashirama to call for retreat, a small dose of triumphant coating his existence. 

. 

When Madara sets his way to the River, it's close to the sunset, and the sky is red and orange making the river look like the end of the word, the grass is burnt and trees are destroyed on the other hand the river water is clear and lucid as ever. With Hikaku, now his second in command is guarding him several miles away, insisting going alone is right down stupid. He can only feel Hashirama's strong determined chakra coming his way within the normal Shinobi speed. Madara can sense no one as the Senju head's guard, perhaps the man trusts too easily. 

Madara hasn't slept for two days straight, his thoughts are already swimming in dizziness, however, he went to missions that left him with no sleep at least a week, 

Loss is still heavy on his heart and it burns to know that white demon, the bastard with no feelings fucked him over and took his last brother, his anchor to this world away from him, Izuna was barely an adult and now he is fucking gone, him and all of his dreams and wishes, at least Madara has his eyes with him now, he can see with these eyes perfectly and there's nothing more than that fucking demon's death he wants to show his brother.

From this distance he can see Hashirama has something big over his shoulder, is that some kind of secret weapon? Did his demands made his old friend angry and now he's going to fuck him over too? No. It's not something it's someone. 

"Madara!" the man is cheerful even in this situation, he shouldn't be this happy. "I believe you can trust me now." 

Then he drops the body on the ground beside the riverbank, it's Senju Tobirama in a blue yukata, without his armor, the signature white fur and happuri, he looks significantly different, small and fragile, but the thing he stared at first was the big bloody hole on his chest, right where his heart should be. He should feel satisfied now, the murderer was dead, killed by the hands of his own brother, left cold and gray, without even a heart, instead, he feels afraid of Hashirama and what he's truly capable of. 

Madara can feel his heart rate starts to increase and cold sweat breaks all over his body, taking a step back from the corpse, it's hard to look anywhere but those wild red eyes, colder and lifeless. 

"-Madara" Hashirama's voice barely passes the ringing in his ears, he swallows the nauseating feelings in his mouth. 

"Huh." The Uchiha finally looks up at Hashirama and wonders again, was the younger brother a demon to the Senju too, for Hashirama to kill him without hesitation and regret. 

"I said perhaps, now we are both the same, this was a sacrifice that I should have made for peace, the road to making our dream village never been easier, don't you think Madara?" Then he gives him a beautiful smile, brown eyes shining with hope. 

"But why? I thought we wanted peace to protect our brothers. Now they are both gone." Madara hates how small he sounds, voice raspy, it's hurt to talk after all that wailing and tears he shed yesterday, however, he wanted, no, needed answers. 

"It's not about our brothers anymore, Madara, it's about everybody's family." It's like his old friend has a convincing answer to all of his questions. 

"As soon as I go back to the compound I declare a ceasefire, it's the little I can do to pay back your sacrifice, Hashirama." 

"We have to start the negotiations as soon as possible, ceasefires are bound to break, my friend." Another intelligent answer from the Senju head. "But, I have a request, I want you to help me bury Tobirama here, the same place I lost his trust and our brotherhood." 

Madara decides that there was bad blood between the two, Tobirama followed the pervious clan head command, made them lose their friendship, there's no say what Butsuma did to his oldest son after that incident, the punishment might have been something that completely broke all the bonds between the two brothers, maybe Tobirama was really a bastard and they are only brother thought their mother. 

Hashirama soon digs a grave with a basic Doton jutsu for the lifeless body on the ground, and then both of them move the body and lay it the mud, not so far from the river, then cover it with dirt and dust to rot and become the food for larvas to devour. 

It's odd that he is the only one presented for the funeral besides the man's brother, maybe the Senju wanted nothing to do even with the demon corpse, there is no way they don't know about this fratricide and didn't question the action, a tragic, tristful ending for a heartless man, how far truly Hashirama would go for peace? 

His old friend's expression is determined and representing the God of Shinobi as he speaks. 

"We should start the negotiation with a neutral third party as an administration, a clan that has no animosity and alliance with neither of us, what do you think?" That moment Madara decided that Hashirama has grown to be an excellent leader and politician. 

"I would have suggested the Nara clan, but they rarely care about other than themself and their long-term alliances, I think Sarutobi would be the right choice, there is no history between our clans and them." 

After they see eye to eye about everything and anything, Hashirana decides to turn his back and goes back to his people. Madara stares at the fresh cemetery near him for how long he has no idea, something about all of this is not right.


	3. Alone Again

_"Before we part ways, there is something I should tell you, Madara," Hashirama's face became serious after all soft smiles he was giving Madara when they were talking about peace. "No one but me and you know about this, about my brother's death," The Senju head winced, a deep gloomy frown on his face, so he is sad about his brother, not that Madara blames him, it just adds to the guilt building up inside of him. "I hope you understand why keeping this secret is a necessity, I will tell everyone he went to some unknown place that nobody knows about because he didn't want peace and you took mercy on him by giving us this option, this way both clans have some reasons to trust each other too."_

.

"Madara-sama you still don't want to talk about what went down there?" Hikaku pulls him out of his thoughts, he has been turning the conversation over and over inside his head trying to find a hole, something to make him lose his trust in Hashirama, there must be some details in Hashirama's flawless speech and answers that is a lie or has some evil meaning behind it. Madara is willing to admit he doesn't know the man at all, after all, they bond years ago, playing stupid childish games by Naka river for a few months, it's been so long since the day they both were cough red handed befriending an enemy, holding a grudge against Tobirama for following an innocent command sounds petty, Butsuma truly was a disgusting human being, using his son as a spy, same goes for him father, all in all, maybe he is wrong and the friendship means so much more to his old friend, if him always babbling about their dream village is any evidence, admitting they both are different person compared to fourteen years ago is not hard. "Should we call an emergency meeting or not?" 

In this tired state, he can't make rational decisions, Madara is already regretting all of them, hell he can't even think straight right now, fighting without letting his eyes heal properly worsen the sting and a horrible migraine is coming. Dealing with elders about something that they don't want to hear is the last thing he should do, especially arguing with Ryu. 

"No, I wish to rest," Madara still feels small and vulnerable, his voice raspy from this morning funeral. If Uchihas see him as a broken man that he knows he is, he will soon lose his favor and power within them, they already are wary of him, tyrant, uncontrollable, unstable, power-hungry, they named him. Of course, he is far from the ideal clan head that his father was, always mingling between the shinobi and civilians alike, always listening to them and even solve their trivial problems. Clan came first to Tajima, then family. It's completely the opposite for Madara, now that he has no family left he has nothing to lose, why he should care about these people, Madara has no idea. Maybe he's become defensive, they don't want to believe in him, he won't work for them. 

When they get back to the compound, from little civilian kids to adult shinobi are eying him with wide eyes, like they are counting seconds for him to lose his mind, the stories these people made for him since he was a literal child, that one day he will go crazy from too much power, since yesterday the stares have become worse, but they are nothing new, he is familiar with them, somehow Madara doubts he can endure the watchful eyes anymore. 

"Leave me alone Hikaku, I'm just tired." He groans when they reach the main house door, his younger cousin still hovering over him. "Please." 

"But Madara-sama, it's not healthy to stay alone in this state, I can keep your company." The young Uchiha insists, nearly begging with his eyes.

"I just want to sleep, Hikaku, leave me alone, kid." Before the other take a breath to answer he leaves in with one swift movement. 

The clan head seals the room as soon as he is being the doors, the last thing he wants is the Uchiha hearing his screams, his throat is soar and injured but the physical pain only subdues the agony in his heart, the sight of this too big, empty house hunted by the ghosts of his family, his ancestors and the ones they murdered is too much.

Madara makes his way to his private room with wobbly legs, barely reaching his futon before slumps on the middle of it. 

. 

Touka is pacing the room back and forth for at least one hour, Hashirama and Tobirama left hours ago and they yet to return, leaving her in charge and Touka is no politician, could care less about paperwork and how to run a compound as big as a small village, she was a warrior all her life and it's going to stay that way, taking missions and killing people is the way for her to live and make money, half a day inside this office and to say she is losing her mind is an understatement. 

Shinobi and kunoichi alike came back from the battle last night with twice as damage as usual, it was full-fledged combat, one that in time of Butsuma and Tajima most remember to be as this brutal, whatever Madara lectured the Uchiha about made them bloodthirsty. If her two dear cousins are still dreaming about peace after the mass last midnight she is going to beat the shit out of them, it doesn't take a genius like Tobirama to conclude that this era is far from ready for a revolution. 

The two brothers left without even saying a word to her about the sudden disappearance, usually, after a battle, the two rush inside the healing room, there's no way they left for a mission, plus there's no paperwork about it. What worries her the most is the way Hashirama's face aged ten years since yesterday and Tobirama's fair white skin was ashy, expression unreadable even for her. 

The sound of the door opening and closing made her jump, but before she could start her ranting and screaming, the breath shakily leaves her lungs at the sight. 

Hashirama is here but alone, with tears streaming down his face, sobbing loudly, it's nothing like his either dramatic or joyful tears he gracefully sheds, his shoulders are trembling, the way the wooden room is reacting to the mokuton user disquietude make Touka consider fleeing.

"What happened?" voicing her concern, Touka takes some shaky steps toward Hashirama, now sitting on the floor, miserably drowning in his sorrow. "Hashirama, answer me, where is Tobi?" she screams. 

Finally, her young cousin looks up, the deep bruises under his eyes signify how all three of them where sleepless since Tobirama's sword slashed the Uchiha heir, trembling sight of other's dry, frowning lips along with cold, glumly eyes on her beaming, buoyant cousin leaves her with an uneasy feeling. 

"He's gone," the other mumbles, stealing his teary bloodshot eyes away from her, implying embarrassment. Touka doesn't know what that exactly means, her mind is not keeping up with the unfolding situation. 

"What do you mean, he's gone," as soon as she says the words it hits her why Hashirama is crying, the way the two brothers left, Izuna's death, all the dots connecting, painting a picture that makes his stomach turn upside down. "What the fuck are you saying? Talk Hashirama, fucking idiot." She knees in front of him with her hands on the man's shoulder shaking him as fast as possible. 

"He went somewhere unknown, it was the best thing we could do Touka, Madara wanted to kill him, but in the end, he took mercy on Tobirama." The clan head stutters through the sentences, like he is unsure of what just happened.

Touka is conflicted, to know her cousin, her childhood friend is alive somewhere brings some relief, but somehow rage takes over her body knowing this oaf bent over so that fucking devil walking can drive their Tobira away, to where only Kami knows, away and alone from the family the younger adores makes her stone heart clench, one thought led to another and her fist hits the clan head's face, knowing that Hashirama will fix the misshaped cheekbone in no time, frustrates her to no end. 

"Oh Kami, how the fuck we came to this, do you know where he went, or probably will go?" She manages to say between breaths, waiting for an answer that is not coming, she argues with herself that if she should leave the poor man alone for the time being. 

"I don't know, Madara said as soon as he finds out we reached out to him, he will break the ceasefire." Hashirama finally manages to utter, again knowing her little cousin is somewhere ignite the flame of hope inside her chest, selfishly wanting the ceasefire to fall sooner rather than later, no, that's not what Tobi would want, also they are significantly weaker without him.

"So you met Madara, huh" she chuckles, of course, Hashirama did all these without seeking consult from anyone but her little brother, with the power the man's hold within the clan, not just that, being the strongest shinobi known in the Hi no Kuni alone made the Senju trust its young leader, perhaps the way he babbles about peace and better tomorrow since his teenage days made all of them one by one follow his lead, elders hold little to no authority under Hashirama, the striking contrast between Butsuma and his eldest son only brought hope and relief to Senjus, one a control freak that massive amount of her kin blame for the endless varisized dead bodies in the graveyard, one with his unexampled gift in Iryō Ninjutsu and conscientious attitude only boost their numbers over the years, now Senju is the most powerful clan in land of fire only rivaled by the Uchiha, even that can be argued since they are wealthier and have a special place in daimyō's court. All things considered, Touka has to say both Hashirama and his father are dictators. 

"I never wanted this to happen," There's a push as the younger gathers himself to stand up, "ironically the only way for this to happen was losing our brothers, I hope Tobira forgive me, although it was his own decision." The rage comes back faster than she could react to the statement, _but you could have prevented all these,_ "Touka, go and inform the clan about the ceasefire." Hashirama settles behind the deck, a deep frown forming on his face, he looks too much like Butsuma that way. 

The task only agitates her farther, the clan barely holds Tobirama in high regard, ironic that their enemy's nightmare named White Demon was the label given by the Senju. Eyes redder than Sharingan, hair whiter than snow, skin covered in ink mistaken by the blood of his enemy, mind too mighty, when he was child unable of walking, wailing for days to no end these people decided the infant was presaging that Senju will soon fall, after three years it turns out all that wailing was because Tobirama is a sensor so strong that he was overwhelmed as a baby. His experiment on the dead and stoic face creep them out, they were never grateful for his inventions, Touka remembers that before this boy, Senju lived a rustic life, she knows that these unmindful, insipient people will remain vigilant at the reason for the success of their beloved leader. 

. 

_Two empty sockets, tears of blood tracing the white cheekbones, teeth tearing at the fresh meat, a corpse left on the blood-soaked floor without a heart, those crimson eyes staring at him._

_"Thanks, Aniki, for the prey, his heart sure is delicious."_

Madara wakes up with a gasp, eyes stinging with the half-healed activated Sharingan, the acidic taste making its way up to his mouth, bending over the floor beside the futon, nothing but water and acid comes out, the constant forceful retraction below his ribcage extends the nauseating feeling, the desperate strain to stop it only start the revolting migraine, the dizziness is just an unfortunate new addition. 

The sight of his freshly murdered brother's bloodied smile will burn in his memory forever, killing himself at this point to join his beloveds in pure land sounds too appealing.

The too-bright room is an evidence that he should be heading to the meeting with the council of elders soon, the thought alone emitters Madara farther, the unsavory taste in his mouth becomes unbearable, what a pitiful existence, useless as he ever has been. 

Soon the elders gather and he gets straight to the point, they are mostly silent during the tale, holding their breath for Ryu to open his mouth, the main reason he always held back from taking Hashirama's hand and accept his offer was this man, Uchiha Ryu, who his people religiously worship and these old hags respect the most, not that any of these fossils have the balls to disagree with The Uchiha Dragon. 

Izuna and his father and his grandfather, Shurama, were of Ryu's many but most important disciples, although Madara never understood, more times than not this man's logic is based on the visions he gained the moment he went blind in both eyes after he used one of the most well-hidden mangekyou sharingan abilities, Izanagi, to save the Uchiha from an unknown threat many many years ago, in Shurama era, he was the only one known to awaken his mangekyou before Izuna and him, legends says he fought the people that came from the moon, Madara can only chuckle at such stupidity, there are some rumers about how his name was something else but after his heroic act Uchiha blessed him with this monicker, those who knew his real name are all either long dead or forgotten it by now, but the reason Madara hates Ryu's guts is when Madara was in crib this man said that he will bring an end to the Uchiha. 

Ryu always was against the peace, giving long speeches about why trusting the clan of thousand skills only bring death to them, people believe word for word of what the oldest among them mumble about, of course, they do, all of the decisions he made for Tajima only brought victory and serendipity to them, predicting the future and such, he has never been wrong. Madara doesn't know why this man never lifted a finger to save Madara's brothers and sisters, this old bastard. 

"The Demon is out of the picture, it's a great sign Madara-sama, one that I didn't see coming, the ultimatum that I told you to give worked, perhaps you took mercy on them, always soft-hearted," the booming voice rips through the tension in the room, make these useless waste of breaths shoulders sack. Madara only wished he were more soft-hearted, he is chagrined that he made Hashirama commit fratricide, even though the man seemed relieved that his brother is gone, there was a pang of dejection in his presence. 

"I can assure you that Senju Tobirama is gone," Madara hates that even his beloveds were always under this man's sway, Ryu is always a few words from making the Uchiha plan a coup d'etat against him, always several steps ahead of him. 

"You sound too sure of yourself, although I must admit, taking the mercy on him was the better choice, without his brother getting close the Senju head should be easy," Ryu muses, all the eyes on his bony, wizened face, eyes dead and cold but somehow holding a glint of insight. "We will follow what the Senju says, lull him in and wait for the right moment to get rid of him, with your new power and the element of surprise perhaps the deed should be easily done, beside he seems too fond of you." There's a smirk at the end on those chapt lips. 

Madara's blood boil hearing this evil plan, he can't do this to Hashirama, giving him false hope, it's not the way to make up for the great sacrifice the Senju made. The only one who can stop this madness and Ryu is him, he's given the devil enough liberty. "Why can't you just leave those people alone and make peace with them, Ryu, if only we made peace sooner Izuna weren't six feet deep under, why I listened to you I have no idea," He's leaning halfway through the table trying to hopelessly getting on the face of the dragon, the silence of the room one more time remind him that he's alone, the bubbing rage goes cold at the reminder that he's fighting a losing battle, taking a breath Madara lower back to his chair, already knowing the answer. "Why are you against them Ryu, tell me again, this time I only accept a logical answer, no mumbling of your visions," Madara voice for the first time after burying his brother has some determination in it although the tone is bitter, he won't back down, giving up is against his nature.

Ryu chuckles but gives him an answer that checkmates the clan head, "This village that the Senju talk about means living with the enemies that feared the sharingan for generations, being surrounded by them only bring extinction to us in long run," Ryu stares right into his eyes with blind eyes, standing up slowly, displaying his gaunt but tall body, his shadow looming over them all. "Guess I retire, Madara-sama." 

One by one the room hurriedly becomes empty, now all by his own, shivering with anxiousness. Maybe visiting his brother will bring some rest to his rigid form, however, the passing postures of the dream dissuade him. Sheltering himself from the main house and the outside world, Madara's new hide-out is Naka shrine, staring at the table stone with his Sharingan on for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
